Replay
by Cordially Un-Invited
Summary: Maybe we weren't supposed to be there. We were at the wrong place at the wrong time. And now it's hard to face the music. We didn't think the fall was as far as it actually was. It didn't look that far from where we were standing.
1. Lucky Charms

**Hey guys! I got really bored and then I got a really good idea and *takes deep breath* I decided to turn it into a story. Yes I already have Sky Fall which will be updated really super duper soon! This chapter will also be super duper short, due to it being the first chapter of a story that WILL need OCs! . I will now, cause can, have Ty do the honors of the Disclaimer!**

**Ty: Cat doesn't own Amnesia: The Dark Descent. Or Lucky Charms and Youtube. **

**Now without further ado, I present Replay.**

* * *

**Ty's POV**

I scooped more Lucky Charms into my mouth. Dang, these are good. I went to sit on the couch, turned on the TV, and ate. As I had put a spoon-full into my mouth, I heard a slam, cuss words, and my name yelled. I spit out my cereal and ran to the kitchen. I got in and saw a girl. She had slightly pale skin, straight chest length black hair, and gray eyes. She was currently wearing a dark blue shirt, neon orange shorts, and lime green sneakers. She was probably going to go out for a run.

"What the flip Cat?" I yelled. Cat lived next door, but normally came to my place. Her parents were always fighting.

"Where are _my_ Lucky Charms!" she yelled back. Her eyes turned sapphire as she looked at the bowl in my hands. I quickly hide it behind my back.

"I don't know," I said guiltily. Cat just stared at me before turning away. I roll my eyes and set the bowl down. I get a pen and pad of paper and hand it to her.

"Seriously?" she asked. I nodded. Then I grabbed the bowl before she could, and sat down.

"We're going to need cereal, dairy products, and more games for my gaming channel," I said.

"Way to be specific Ty." she snapped. I rolled my eyes again. Cat could sometimes be the most annoying person you knew. I still wonder how I haven't strangled her yet.

"Fine. We need Lucky Charms, eggs, milk, and I really don't care what games that you get for me," I replied with a mouth full of food.

"You really shouldn't have said 'I don't care' in front of me Ty. I could get you some kid games," Cat said while writing.

"Get me some games you would play then," I snapped. I slammed my bowl on the counter. Cat looked at the bowl then me. It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"How about Amnesia: The Dark Descent?" she asked.

"I don't have it. Didn't that game come out 2010?" I questioned. Cat nodded. I shrugged. I carried my bowl to the kitchen sink and put it in there. I looked at Cat at pointed to the sink.

"I'm not your maid. Do it yourself," she yelled.

"Cat, you and I both know that's not going to happen," I smirked.

"Okay. Pay up. I'm your 'maid' so you will have to pay me," she said and put up her hand. I scoffed and turned on the faucet. Cat smiled. As I cleaned, she started texting someone.

"Who are you texting, and why now?" I asked. Cat looked up from her phone.

"Your friends. They're getting on the plane right now, and their bringing their other friends to," she replied. I nodded. Some of the Team Crafted members were coming. Youtube was throwing a party for all gaming channels. They did it for all the different kinds of channels so everyone could go to a certain celebration. It was always huge. Some people dressed fancy while others would just go in casual clothing.

"Just tell them that we'll pick them up at the airport," I explained.

"Since when are all of going to fit in your car?" Cat asked. I sighed.

"Cat, we've been over this. Not everyone is coming. Just Adam, Jason, Mitch, and Jerome. Do you understand. If you do blink. If you don't, too bad," I complained. Cat stuck her tongue out at me.

"Whatever," she said. I pulled out the bowl and dried it along with my hands.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. I didn't have any plans so I might as well waste my time. Cat is the champion of helping people get through the most boring days. I looked at her.

"Well I need to go to the store, since _someone_ at the rest of _my_ cereal," she smirked. I stared at her.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," she laughed.

"You do know I'm not joking," I replied. Cat nodded and looked behind her shoulder.

"Don't you have a video to make. Or upload?" she wondered. I shook my head.

"I'm doing it once the guys get here. Anything else?" I questioned.

"What if we watch some television?" she said. I shook my head.

"Not a good idea," I said.

"What? Why not?" she complained. I sighed. I thought about the mess I made when she came in. Going to have to clean that up.

"Nothing important."

* * *

**So do you like? I sure hope you do! Don't forget to check out Sky Fall****_ after_**** you read this. I will need some OCs like I said at the top. How many I will need? Probably two. Submit as many as you would like, but I will pick my favorites. Like every other author, I will pick one that would help with the base of the story. Anyways, if you have any questions put them in your reviews (or PMs).**

**OCs Form**

**Name:**

**Another Name (put your questions at the end of your reviews):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Pairing(optional; put two):**

**Favorite color:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Flaws:**

**Background(okay, this will be different, but you will be the best friend of your pairing):**

**Other:**

**Send in your OCs! Good luck. If your OC doesn't get picked, they might be featured as a minor character in the story. So see you all later Cat Pack!**


	2. Accidents Happen

**I actually just speed wrote this! To OC people: OCs will be featured, and if yours isn't in this chapter that means I have a plan, which is never good, at all. But in this case it is so...yeah.**

* * *

**Kae's POV**

I just got off the plane with Jason, Adam, Mitch Jerome, and Hazel. I never thought sitting with my best friend and his friends and his friend's friend would be so long. The airport was huge and we stopped by baggage claim. I noticed all the people stare at Adam, Jason, Mitch, and Jerome. I walked over to Hazel, who I got to know a lot about over the ride.

"Don't you ever feel, I don't know, left out?" I asked.

"Kae! You run two channels with thousands and millions of subscribers. Stop complaining!" she yelled at me. People started to stare at us like we were freaks. As if we weren't already. I mean, we were the best friends of famous youtubers, and we got invited to the party. It was chaos.

"I know, and you're right! It just feels like that, you know?" I replied while grabbing my orange luggage. Hazel grabbed her duffle bag and we all started walking.

"Yes, I do know. You're not the only one who had their parents die Kae," she sighed. I looked at her and nodded. We caught up with the guys and waited for Ty to get here with his friends.

"Did you give him the text?" Jerome asked Adam.

"Yeah, right when we got off the plane," Adam said. I walked up to them.

"Well did he respond?" I questioned. Adam turned to face me. He nodded.

"Let's all calm down. We might as well just relax until they get here," Jason calmly suggested. I took a deep breath.

"You're right. We should just take a break," I sighed. I walked to one of the seats and sat down. I closed my eyes and my senses faded.

**Time Skip**

I woke up in a strange room with two full sized beds. I saw my luggage along with Hazel's sitting against a wall. I slowly got up to survey the area. We must be at the hotel. I turned and left the room and saw everyone talking. A girl saw me first and stood up. She walked over to me and put up her hand.

"Hey, my name is Cat," she said.

"My name is Kae, and this seems way to formal," I laughed while shaking her hand.

"True. I heard you grew up being friends with Jason," Cat smiled. I nodded. How long was I out? One, maybe two hours?

"Yeah, I did. I think it's amazing that they have lives outside their computers," I told her. Cat nodded and turned to sit down. I took a seat between Jason and Ty. I tried to pick up on conversation.

"So, how long have you known Hazel?" Cat asked. I turned to Adam and saw him smile slightly.

"Not long ago, actually," he replied. Hazel lightly smacked his arm and rolled her eyes. Cat smiled.

"Yeah, and I've known Ty for a month," she said.

"Really?" Jason asked. I glared at him.

"She's being sarcastic genius," I smirked. Cat nodded and we all laughed as Jason started to turn pink. All eyes turned to me, though, as my stomach growled.

"Is there any food?" I asked.

"There's some left over pizza on the counter if you want some," Hazel commented while turning and pointing to the box. I smiled at her and got up to get a slice. Once I had a piece I went to sit back down, but saw Adam run up and get into my spot. I glared at him I started to walk next to Hazel when Cat got up. She went up to the pizza box and grabbed a slice. She walked over and handed it to me.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry. How about we give this slice to Adam?" I smirked. Cat smiled and sat back down. I took the slice, turned it upside down, and put it on Adams head.

"That's nice, but that's not nearly as bad as what I'm going to do to Ty," Cat grumbled. Ty looked at her and moved to the farthest seat away from her.

I sat back down and looked at Cat. "What did he do?"

"He ate the rest of my Lucky Charms," she hissed.

"That's just cold. Shame on you Ty, shame on you," Hazel said. I looked at Ty who looked like he might pee his pants. I stifled a laugh.

"Ty? Why would you do that? I mean, it's Lucky Charms, the best cereal in the world," Mitch said.

"It's for little kids. Besides, I was starving," Ty countered. Cat glared at Ty. I watched with amazement as they easily turned from teal to gray. I turned my attention back to Ty who needed a new change of pants.

"Ty? You, um," I started, but couldn't finish without bursting out laughing. Cat chuckled along.

"What's so funny?" Jason said. Hazel just shook her head and went to get the video camera. She handed it to Adam who turned it on.

"Hey guys. I'm here with Jason, Ty, Mitch, Jerome, and our friends with a Vlog. I don't know why, but the girls are telling me to turn the camera towards Ty," he said, doing as he was told. He stared at Ty before bursting with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ty asked before looking down at his pants. His face turned red as he walked out of the hotel room.

"Okay, now that that's done, I will see you all soon! Bye!" Adam said to the camera before ending the video.

"Gosh Cat, you're about as intimidating as Kae!" Jason said.

"Yeah, and trust me, you don't want to feel the wraith of Kae. I'm still paranoid," Hazel complained. Cat nodded.

"So who's the lucky one that gets to upload this to their channel?" she asked.

* * *

**Yeah, so I just got done typing this. I have so many problems, but WHO cares? Remember you can still submit OCs! Um... yeah.**

**Byez, Cat Pack!**


	3. Build-A-Bear

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for Replay! For all you Sky Fall fans, well, it'll will hopefully be updated soon! I also wanted to say that this chapter won't have the greatest dialogue.**

**I don't own, Ty, Jason, Adam, Kae, Hazel, any ferris wheel of some sort, Panda Express, Build-A-Bear, Forever 21, the cup song, and the SpongeBob narrator.**

* * *

**Jason's POV**

"I think you guys should go fancy!" Hazel yelled. I sighed and looked down. Everyone was sitting in Ty's living room trying to figure out what kind of clothes we should wear.

"If we go fancy, you girls have to come with," Ty complained. Cat and Kae looked up from playing with some stupid cups and glared at Ty.

"Have you taken your stupid pills today? We're not going. That's final!" Cat yelled. I looked at Adam. He was just as confused as I was.

"Why aren't you going? That's why they brought you guys!" Ty said. I groaned. This has been going on all morning.

"Who cares? The celebration is tomorrow anyways!" Adam sighed.

"At least someone is being reasonable," I said. Hazel and Ty looked at me before turning and arguing again. I watched Kae and Cat get up and walk out of the room. Before they reached the door, I ran in front of them.

"Take me with you," I whispered.

"Why?" Cat asked. Kae elbowed her.

"Jason, I mean this in the nicest way, but get out of my way or we can go to the state fair," Kae hissed. I gulped and ran out of her way. At one of the state fairs I went to, Kae had nearly pushed me off the ferris wheel. I was hanging on for my life, literally. It was a flipping book series. Then I saw Hazel run out of the room, fuming.

"Ty, WTF did you do!"

**Hazel's POV**

"Let's go! Come on, I want to get out of here," I said. Cat and Kae looked up at me and stopped doing the Cup Song.

"Where to?" Cat asked. I look at her. I had a plan.

"The mall. Come on, both of you!" I replied. They looked at me, then each other worriedly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm to scared to ask why, and I'm to lazy to ask anyways, so let's go!" Cat yelled. Kae laughed and so did I. We walked to the garage.

"Dang. We don't have the keys," Kae complained. I sighed.

"Not a problem," Cat said. I looked at her.

"We need keys for the car," I explained. Cat nodded and took out a key chain from her pocket.

"I have my parent's car, house key, Ty's house key, and here I have his car key," she smiled. Kae and I stared at her as she walked up to the car. We walked up next to her.

"I don't think I trust you or Kae with a car that isn't yours," I said.

"Why should we trust you then?" Kae asked. I sighed and snatched the keys from Cat's hands.

"Whatever. Are you coming or not?" I snapped. They nodded and we got into the car. We backed out and were off.

**(Spongebob narrator voice) A few minutes later**

I walked into the mall with Cat and Kae next to me. I walked slightly ahead and turned back to face them.

"I'm going to be at Forever 21 and the salon to get the hair dye, dresses, and shoes. You guys can just go and roam the mall," I said to them.

"Why do you get to do all the shopping?" Kae asked. Cat nodded. I sighed. I got some extra money out of my wallet and gave it to them.

"There. Knock yourselves out," I replied and went to Forever 21. I grabbed a cart and looked for the shoes first. I knew Cat and Kae long enough to know they wouldn't were heels. I don't like to were them, but if I do, it's for a good reason. I skipped past the heels and looked for the right pair of shoes. I, luckily, found some cheap combat boots for all of us.

Then I headed over to look for dresses. I found a pretty sleeveless, high low red violet dress for Cat. For Kae, I got an yellow-orange spaghetti strap dress. For myself, I got a simple light blue long sleeved dress. They weren't too formal, and they weren't that much money either. I paid for the clothes and walked out. I then crossed the mall to get my way to the salon. I found temporary hair dye in different colors. I picked up maroon, violet, and red violet for Cat. Light shades of blue and turquoise for me. Since Kae already had orange tips, I decided to get a few different shades of orange and a shade of red-orange for her.

I paid for the dye and ran out. The dye wasn't all that cheap, but I still had some money left over. If I needed more, I would just ask Adam. I smiled and sat down in a chair. I pulled out my phone and texted Cat and Kae. I told them to meet me outside the Panda Express I was sitting at. I closed my eyes to think. Gosh, I hope this will work.

"Hazel. Open your eyes!" Kae yelled. I snapped open my eyes and saw them standing there, holding Build-A-Bears in their hands. Kae had an orange tabby cat while Cat was holding a pink bear. Both animals were wearing matching pajamas.

"Why?" I laughed.

"We felt like it," Cat replied. We all stared at each other blankly before laughing. I'm sure none of us knew why, but we didn't care.

"Come on, Hazel. Let's go get you one," Kae said between breaths. She picked up the bag with the hair dyes and began to walk. Cat sighed and grabbed the bag with the dresses. She looked inside and started to stare at me.

"You will get it," she hissed before chuckling. I smiled and grabbed the last bag and we followed Kae down to Build-A-Bear.

**(Spongebob narrator voice) A few minutes later.**

We carried all of the bags to the room Kae and I were sharing in the apartment. I got most of the things out and laid it carefully on the ground.

"Dresses?" Kae asked. I nodded.

"Why did you get all this stuff?" Cat questioned.

"Cause I have a plan. I don't have all the items yet. I still need to hit Party City to get the masks, but that's not important right now. So once we get the masks, the dye on the tips of our hair, and our outfits ready, we will got to the celebration," I explain.

"I thought we weren't going to the celebration," Cat said.

"Why do we need masks?" Kae asked.

"Cat, you're correct, but I thought it might be fun to go. Kae, we need masks so nobody knows its us. We don't want to be surrounded like the others," I replied. Cat nodded and Kae smiled.

"The Three Masketeers!" she cheered. We burst out laughing for a few minutes.

"Now we just have to go and get the masks!" Cat yelled. I smiled. _We had the plan._

* * *

**Eh? Happy I updated? Well I tried my best to get out of writers block and it actually worked. I have been trying to convince my parents to let me get House of Hades this weekend as well, so I am busy. Here's another thing! I want all of you guys to look and try to find the story ****_Are you there?_**** by pnut9282. She is a great author and she even has Cat in there! So go and check her out right now! **

**R&R and F&F&F! **

**Byez Cat Pack!**


	4. Kit-Katz

**Hey guys! Sorry for no update in a while. And that goes for Sky Fall too! Gosh, writers block stinks, but I managed to get a (super long) chapter! Yay for poor quality.**

**Doon: She bought me off of Amazon, since they sold out of Lina.**

**Yeah, but I like you better. If you didn't know, Doon is from The City of Ember series!**

**Doon: Yep. ANYWAYS, Cat doesn't own, Lucky Charms, the candy Hazel stuffed her mouth with, Hazel, Kae, Red, Tiff, Adam, Jason, Ty, Mitch, Jerome, any of the games mentioned, Cliffdiverthegamingwarriorcat, youtube, or Scooby Doo!**

**On with da story!**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

"Well, we hope you guys have fun!" I chirped. I stood in the doorway with Kae and Hazel.

"You guys sure you don't want to come with? You can go casual," Ty suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll be fine. You can trust us," Kae said.

"That only makes me more worried," Mitch sighed as they got into Ty's car. I was amazed that they could all fit without getting squished. We all waved goodbye and closed the door.

"We have thirty minutes to get ready, and that shouldn't be too hard," Hazel said, checking her phone. I nodded. It was seven thirty at night and the party started at eight. We were leaving at eight so we had to get ready with the time we had.

"We each have about ten minutes to get ready. Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I will," Kae replied and grabbed one of the bags.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Hazel. She walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a cup out.

"You and Kae did this yesterday. What is it?" Hazel replied.

"The Cup Song by Lulu and the Lampshades. Pitch Perfect did a cover of it," I explained. Hazel nodded. I grabbed the cup and started to play.

"Nice!" she said. Hazel grabbed the cup and started to mimic my movements.

"Nice try Hazel, but this is how you do it," I laughed. I grabbed another cup and showed her what to do. She caught on fast.

"Aren't there lyrics to it?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't sing. Ask Kae to teach you the lyrics instead," I smirked. Hazel rolled her eyes as Kae walked out. Her auburn blonde hair now had different shades of orange dyed into it. The colors blended together nicely.

"I'll be next so Kae can teach you the lyrics," I said.

"Lyrics to what?" Kae asked. I laughed and headed to the bathroom. I taped two pieces of wax paper to my shoulders and started to spray. I put lots of violet and maroon with streaks of red-violet. I made sure everything blended well. I smiled as I heard Kae and Hazel singing outside. I finished up and walked out.

"It sounds good, but Hazel it's your turn. Luckily this isn't taking too much time, but we still have to hurry," I yelled. Hazel nodded and ran past me.

"Let's get ready!" Kae yelled.

**A few minutes later.**

Kae emerged from Ty's guest room just as Hazel came out from the bathroom.

"You look nice," Hazel commented. I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. We have a time limit. Lets go people!" Kae laughed. I smiled and walked into the guest room. I looked at the dress that Hazel got. She managed to actually get a dress that I would wear. I quickly changed into the high low dress and smiled. I pulled out the combat boots. I smiled so much it hurt. I kicked off my Scooby Doo slippers and pulled them on. I laced them up and walked out.

"Took you long enough!" Hazel said laughing. I rolled my eyes and walked pass her.

"Kae! Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"It's eight right now," she sighed. I walked over to the last bag and pulled out the masks we bought. Kae and I went to the masks, since Hazel had done most of the shopping. They were bland, but Hazel decided to get some things from the craft store to make them more unique. We worked on them for most of the day, but we got them done.

"They look great, don't they?" Kae asked.

"Totally. I just hope we can pull this off," I said.

"Do you think the guys will recognize us?" Kae questioned.

"It depends if they have every seen one of us in a dress," I laughed.

"So they won't recognize us," she replied. We burst out laughing. Hazel ran out of the guest room.

"We're so late!" she yelled. Kae and I stopped laughing and stared at her.

"Forgetting something?" Kae asked. Hazel looked down and saw see was still wearing her Converse.

"Oops!" she said and ran to change. I sighed.

"Tell her to meet me outside," Kae groaned. I nodded as she walked away. Hazel came out, only a few seconds later, and we went to get Kae.

"I don't get it. If we take Ty's car, and one of them happens to forget something in the rental car, wouldn't they notice it was Ty's car?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, and that's why we're taking my parents car," I smirked. Hazel raised her eyes at me, but didn't ask anything else. We walked to my house and stopped out front.

"Ready guys?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kae chirped.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Hazel yelled.

"Someone had too much candy after dinner," I joked.

"Hey! It was only a Kit-Kat, a pack of MnM's, a pack of Skittles, a Hershey's bar, Twix, and a whole pack of Oreos that I split with Adam and Jason," Hazel countered.

"So what I'm hearing is that I'm right," I laughed. Hazel bit her lip in thought, then nodded.

"Why haven't you had a sugar rush yet?" Kae asked.

"I don't know," Hazel said.

"Well hopefully you can control yourself at the party. Let's roll!" I yelled. I ran up to the garage door and punched in the code.

"Yeah, and you said I was the one who had too much candy," Hazel muttered. I rolled my eyes and smiled as the garage opened up.

"Yeah, I'm going to drive this time. Hazel, I don't trust you with all that candy in your system," I said. Hazel sighed and got in back.

"Can I just say that she'll be in big trouble if we don't pull this off," Kae laughed. I smiled as I climbed into the car. I saw Kae laugh.

"What?" I asked. She pointed towards the back seat. I looked back and saw Hazel sitting up against the window with her legs across the rest of the seat.

"Hazel, if we get into an accident, you could get injured and we won't be able to go!" I yelled as we backed out onto the road.

"Come on Cat! If we don't make it, it'll be her fault," Kae joked. I smirked and swerved the car on the road.

"Would you stop! Please!" Hazel screamed.

"Would you please not burst my ear drums?" Kae asked. I sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

**A few minutes later.**

We pulled in at the hotel the party was at.

"Get a spot in the middle. It'll just look like another car in a parking lot," Kae said. I sighed. It was packed, and it took us five minutes to finally find a parking spot.

"Finally! That took us longer than it needed to be," I said.

"Yeah," Kae sighed. Hazel and I looked at her before laughing. Kae rolled her eyes. She grabbed her mask from Hazel and put it on. I stopped laughing and did the same. Hazel then put on her mask.

"Lets go!" she yelled. I smiled and we walked across the parking lot. As we walked up to the hotel, I noticed a banner.

"Look at the banner guys," I said. Hazel and Kae turned around and walked to me. They backed up.

"Welcome gamers," Hazel read. I nodded.

"Well come on. We're already late enough!" I yelled and ran in, Hazel and Kae running behind me. As we ran in, a man at the front desk looked at us.

"First time this night I've seen masks. I assume you ladies are here for the youtuber celebration," he said.

"Duh," Kae smirked. I elbowed her and she shut up.

"Well I'm going to have to know a channel name to let you in," the man spat.

"Cliffdiverthegamingwarriorcat. These are my guest," Kae replied. We sat and watched the man type quickly into the computer.

"Very well. The ball room will be down the hall to your right," he sighed. I nodded and started walking.

"I don't like that man," Kae muttered.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Hazel said sarcastically. I laughed as we turned the corner. I stopped and stared at the big doors in front of us. Kae stepped up and pulled them open.

"Wow," Hazel whispered. People crowded around tables and the dance floor. There was a line in front of the DJ to request a song. I didn't know why but the banners were my favorite.

"Look. It's a plumbob for The Sims!" I said pointing at a

"No way! They have Kingdom Hearts!" Hazel smiled. We turned around to get a better look, and started to back up so we could see more.

"They have mine craft," Kae said pointing to a banner with a creeper. Another step back.

"Super Mario," I said looking at a banner with a red M surrounded by a white circle. We took a few more steps back.

"GTA," Hazel laughed.

"Hey look there's," Kae started before bumping into someone. I turned quickly and opened my mouth.

"Look buddy. I don't know who you are but I suggest you move your," I started before having my mouth covered by Hazel's hand. I glared the best I could at her.

"Sorry for her. She didn't have her Lucky Charms this morning," Hazel laughed.

"Yeah. We ran out, so she was upset for the rest of the day," Kae said. Oh that's it! I licked Hazel's hand and elbowed Kae.

"You both are so funny. Ha, ha," I growled. I turned to the people we ran into and gulped. It was Adam, Ty, and Jason.

"Sarcastic. You remind me of one of my friends," Ty said.

"You have friends?" I asked. I couldn't help it.

"Yes. Along with over 1,00,000 subscribers," Ty snapped back.

"Besides we're his friends," Jason said.

"Really? Gee, I just thought that you were two random people talking to each other for no reason at all," Kae replied.

"What am I? Chopped calamari?" Adam asked. I smiled.

"Skydoesminecraft, Deadlox, and Minecraft Universe," Hazel commented.

"Wow only took you, like, five minutes," Adam said.

"Anyway, what's your channel?" Ty asked. I bit my lip.

"The Three Maskateers," Kae replied quickly.

"Yeah that's our gaming channel," I said.

"Along with music," Kae added.

"And comedy," Hazel put it. I looked at Hazel and Kae before turning back and smiling.

"Yep. That's what our channel is. Music, comedy, and gaming," I explained.

"Nice. Maybe we could record together," Jason suggested.

"Sure," I said without thinking.

"We didn't quite catch your names," Adam started.

"I'm Ann," Hazel quickly whispered.

"Cliff," Kae said.

"Ellix," I exclaimed.

"Odd names, no offense," Ty stated.

"None taken," I sighed. I turned and saw Mitch and Jerome taking to a girl with purple hair by the snack table. I excused myself and walked over. I looked at the table in shock.

"Don't they look good?" a man asked. I looked up and saw a man wearing a red shirt, black jacket, jeans, and sneakers.

"Yeah. I'm guessing these were made by ihascupquake," I whispered.

"Also known as my wife, Tiff," the man said. I felt my jaw drop as I looked up slowly.

"Oh my gosh. You're Mario. Red. Which one should I call you," I gawked.

"Either one is fine," Red laughed. I nodded. Then his wife came up to him along with Kae and Hazel.

"Hey Red. I can see you've made a friend. Hi I'm Tiffany, but you can call me Tiff," Tiff said.

"Yeah I know. I watch your videos," I replied.

"Your friends, Hazel and Kae, were talking about how you are friends with Adam, Ty, Jason, Mitch, and Jerome," Tiff said.

"Oh, so I'm Cat now?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"Long story," Hazel butted in. Kae nodded.

"Anyway, I want to be trying these treats," Kae said while picking up a cookie.

"Oh great, more sugar food," I groaned. Red and Tiff laughed and we watched Kae and Hazel dig into the food.

"So you made these?" Hazel asked with her mouth full. Tiff nodded.

"With help, of course," she replied.

"So good!" Kae smiled. After that we talked with Tiff and Red for a while, until the song Cupid Shuffle came on. Everyone lined up and danced to the song. Then it ended and we went back to talking. I checked the time on a clock.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, but we have to go!" I said. I grabbed both Kae and Hazel and we ran out to the car. I thought back to what I said earlier to Adam, Ty, and Jason. _What have I done?_

* * *

**You like? AGAIN SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SKY FALL. Hate writers block... Oh well! F, F, & F R&R!**

**Byez Cat Pack!**


End file.
